


Weirdo = Weirdo

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyswap, Dan is a political boy, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, i think we're all weridos tbh, this was lots of fun and i'd def to bingo again hopefully i dont wait last minute lmao, what's with me literally not writing what is expected lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: But Alphas, they were praised. They’re the ones you hear about in stories. The heroes. Dan was maybe barely thirteen when he wished he could be one.





	Weirdo = Weirdo

In the mind of a very young Dan Howell, nothing was better than being an Alpha. And okay, maybe it was the same in everyone else's mind, too, because sadly that’s what they were taught. Omegas had heats and hormones. Betas were just kind of—there. But Alphas, they were praised. They’re the ones you hear about in stories. The heroes. Dan was maybe barely thirteen when he wished he could be one. Later, well, you could see him at the Omega Rights campaigns and riots with signs, standing in hundred degree heat or negative degree cold, chanting with his fellow Omegas. It was the absolute least he could do for the rights he and so many others deserved. 

That admiration for Alphas vanished almost as soon as it came. He went to high school and met perhaps the worst people in his life. Alphas who abused and didn’t care who they hurt. It was quite the shock for his little head. He felt like his dreams were crushed. But then he met the cute Omega who sat by him in history and he realized maybe things would be okay.

College was probably a dream come true for him and most Omegas. It was hard for them to do anything and with Alphas actively trying to take more and more rights away from them, it made the things that do happen seem even more refreshing. A/B/O Uni was as diverse as the name makes it sound. Alphas and Betas were roomies, the same as Betas and Omegas. And yet, not a single pair were ever Alpha or Omega. It wasn't against the rules, you could request who you wanted to be roomed with and they’d happily sign it over—it was actually encouraged as the school prided itself with being a safe place for all. Dan hated that things had to be like this. Why couldn’t Alphas see they were all the same?

In Dan’s last year of Uni, he met and become friends with probably the last person you’d expect. An Alpha. A good one. A genuinely good person who quickly become Dan’s best friend and surprisingly his crush. Dan had so much guilt for falling for him. Alphas had treated Dan’s kind like they were nothing, not to mention he had thought he was only attracted to Omegas. But that wasn’t Phil. He had actively went out and tried to do the right things. He went to meetings with Dan, and marches, and protests, and he was the loveliest thing Dan had ever known.

On the day of Dan’s graduation, Phil asked him out. Dan had kissed him right then and there. From there, they had already decided to be roommates and had went home to celebrate. With uni done and his job working at an Omegas home, Dan could feel his life being fulfilled. As he went to sleep that night, Phil surprisingly with him, he thought he'd be okay if things stayed like this forever. Even if it made him feel guilty—couldn’t he be happy?

When Dan woke up the next day, it was to a body lying mostly on top of him. He smiled, eyes still closed as he breathed in deeply and felt the sleep slowly leave his bones. He’s a uni grad and he’s happy as fuck about it. Not to mention the lovely confession from Phil. He hugged the body closer and laughed softly and quietly. Usually he’s the clingy one we he sleeps with people. He opens his eyes and is immediately confronted by brown curly locks. At first he’s scared that someone cut his hair off, but then he looks at the body it's attached to and his brain actually short circuits.

He’s looking at himself while he sleeps and he’s having too much trouble trying to comprehend what the actual fuck is going on. Then a thought pops into his head: if that's his body, then who’s body is he in? His eyes widen and he steps over to the dresser mirror. Blue stares back at him. He steps back and lands on the foot of the bed, successfully waking up the body previously sleeping there. 

“I know you've been going to school, so you're used to getting up early, but if this relationship is going to work, you need to fix that.” Says the voice that belongs to Dan but is being controlled by the only person he can think of—Phil.

“Phil, is that you?” Dan whispers and he doesn’t know why.

“Of course it’s me, silly.” The body that belongs to Dan doesn't lift his head but he does still completely, unmoving before he says, “Hello.” It’s to himself, Dan can tell. The panic is setting in. He sits up quickly, the blanket falling to the floor and he stares in shock at Dan—or Dan in Phil’s body. “What’s going on? This can’t be real.”

“I don’t know,” is all Dan says. “This is pretty fucked up.” He’s quiet as he lets Phil get his handle on things. He takes note of the body he’s in. Its Phil’s and it makes him blush for some reason. And then he feels shock again. He’s in an Alphas body. He lifts his hand and inspects it. He assesses everything he can and then he smiles, a wave of something relaxing his entire body. It's no different. He feels exactly the same as if he’d be in his own body. For some reason, there’s always been a bit of doubt in his mind. This feels like years of insecurities sliding off his back.

“You are such a weirdo. We literally wake up in each other’s body and you smile about it?” Phil says. It's almost like he’s teasing but Dan can hear the uncertainty and anxiousness in his words.

“No, sorry, I mean—yeah I'm a weirdo, but like, s’fine ‘cause you're a weirdo too.” Dan replies, sliding over to Phil which is actually himself and damn this really is a fucking mess and a half.

“Am I missing something here?” He asks, and Dan wants to share his revelation with him terribly, but he’s tired. He’s ready to sleep guilty free with the knowledge that things won't always be so awful out there in the real world. He wants to cuddle up to his new boyfriend, who’s trapped in his body, and sleep. He tells this to him and Phil barely puts up a fight. “You’re washing the dishes then.” 

He’s already halfway to a lovely sleep when he answers. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://letspartyrightnowplease.tumblr.com/post/179440612684/weirdo-weirdo)


End file.
